Freedom
by NYdreams16
Summary: Les pensées de Beckett après son mariage post 7x06 C'est mon premier OS ma premières histoire soyez indulgents
Je me tenait face à la mer assise sur le sable le vent de fin de soirée soulevais mes cheveux caressais mon visage je fermais les yeux quelque instant écoutant mon cœur battre mes poumons respirer oui pour la première fois en plus de treize ans je respirais l'aire remplissais entièrement mes poumons et sortait sans que ma cache thoracique ne souffre sans que le faite de respirer ne me fasse mal j'avais déjà ressenti cette sensation mais elle ne durais jamais très longtemps mais aujourd'hui assise sur la plage en t-shirt pied nu je ressentait chaque cellule de mon corps chaque grains de sable qui roulais sous mes pieds qui se faufilait sous mes doigts et le bercement de la mer je rouvrit les yeux une larme en profita pour s'échapper de mes yeux émeraude elle glissa le long de ma joue j'observais les vague rouler sur le rivage je laissais mes yeux contempler les rayon du soleil couchant refléter l'eau paisible et calme aujourd'hui je vivais le jour le plus magique de toute ma vie je m'étais libérer de mes démons aujourd'hui assise face à cette océan je reprenais vie reprenais le contrôle de mon corps la souffrance s'échappais mon cœur étais enfin guérir ma mère me manquais je le savais et je savais aussi que elle me manquerais tous les jours de ma vie mais maintenant quand j'y pensais mon cœur ne se tordais plus ma respiration ne se bloquais plus non quand j'y pensais je la revoyais jouer avec moi me câliner je pouvais presque sentir ses bras me caresser ma mains se referma sur la bague que je tenais fermement je me levas et m'approcha de la mer jusqu'à sentir l'eau s'écraser sur mes pied le soleil c'était coucher les étoiles se tenaient en face de moi je les regardais me disant qu'elle se trouvait là dans le ciel je l'espérais quel me regardais je reportais mon regard vers ma mains ou si trouvait sa bague je la fit rouler sur mon doigt cette bague qui pendant des années avait été mon symbole la chose pour laquelle je tenais encore debout mais aujourd'hui elle avait quitté ma poitrine la justice avait été rendu et alors que la nuit dominait l'océan je leva mon bras pour prendre de l'élan avant de murmurer un je t'aime maman a la fin de ma phares ma main c'était ouverte la bague avait voler laissant la lumière de la lune faire briller une dernière fois sont diamant avant de plonger dans l'océan il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de moi seul les vague qui continuais leur danse avec le sable à mes pied .Les larmes dévalaient doucement mes joue dans un léger sursaut je sentit deux mains se poser sur mes épaules avant de glisser sur mon ventre pour m'enlacer je refermais les yeux laissant mon dos appuyer sur son torse celui qui aujourd'hui étais devenu mon mari celui qui avait été mon rock m'avais sorti de l'enfer reconstruite petit à petit enlever chaque barrière qui entourais mon cœur il avait été mon ami mon partenaire mon confident mon meilleur ami mon petit ami mon fiancer et aujourd'hui il était devenu mon mari mais surtout mon âme sœur je sentit ses lèvres sur ma tempe je me retournais ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ses yeux bleu il levas les mains pour essuyer les larme qui couvrait mes joue

_merci

_de quoi c'est plutôt toi que je devrais remercier de m'avoir épousé aujourd'hui

_Rick je ne rigole pas merci grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé ma liberté je respire enfin grâce à toi j'ai enfin vaincu mes démons chaque jour passer a tes coter mon reconstruit tu m'as permis de lui rentre justice tu ma épauler, supporter, soutenu tu ma ramener de l'enfer tu m'as rendu mon bonheur tu as été l'étincelle qui a réveiller mon corps et pour ça je te remercierais jamais assez et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas épousé Richard Castle non j'ai épousé mon âme sœur.

_c'est magnifique ce que tu viens de dire moi aussi je te remercie de m'avoir fait grandir de m'avoir soutenus garder prêt de toi on a traversé des épreuves inimaginable mais aujourd'hui et chaque jour que je passe a des coter sont extraordinaires tu es ma femme, mon âme sœur, ma one et done

_je t'aime babe always

_je t'aime mon cœur always

mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou ses mains s'agrippais à mes hanches les rapprochant encore plus de lui nos langue se trouvèrent et entamèrent une danse passionner se baiser était remplis d'amour et de promesse pour l'avenir et comme pour celer se moment dans le temps alors que nos front se touchèrent nos yeux communiquèrent nous savions tous les deux que a partit d'aujourd'hui put rien ne pouvais nous séparer et que le futur nous tendais les bras et comme pour le confirmer une étoile filante passa dans le ciel.

FIN


End file.
